


Saccharine

by Ivy_Brooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Sex, Teasing, basically they bang in dean's study, but dean loves him, cas being a horny lil shit, uhh idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Brooks/pseuds/Ivy_Brooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was working in his study when Cas walked in. </p><p>Butt naked. </p><p>Dean couldn't have resisted that ass if he'd tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello. Ive been dead for quite some time, I apologise. Here, have porn as your compensation.

Dean was working in his study room when Cas walked in. 

Butt naked. 

He nearly swallowed his pen lid in surprise. 

"Jesus Cas what -" he took a breath, his eyes involuntarily scanning Cas' bare chest. Goddamnit why'd he have to marry somebody so fucking _attractive_. "Why are you naked?" 

Cas shrugged, an undeniably mischievous grin curling lips. 

"It's too hot." He said, turning to run his fingers across the row of thickly-bound books lining the wall, giving Dean a wonderful view of his ass. "I'm bored and you're working in here instead of fucking me. So I figured - why not walk in here naked and kill two birds with one stone?" 

The shorter man shot a wry grin over his shoulder, wiggling his hips - like a goddamn bird fluffing it's feathers. 

"What d'you think, Dean?" Cas asked, "Wanna use your work desk for something other than work for once?" 

Dean licked his lips. Fuck, Cas knew he couldn't do this today. He had to arrange a time and place for Sandover's next board meeting, had to agree on a meet-up time for Mr Cavler, write a five-thousand word report about the profit margins for the end of this year alone. He didn't have time for... for... 

His brain melted as his eyes drifted down Cas' muscled back. The shorter man was on his tiptoes, his bare body rippling as he reached for a book on the highest shelf and - God, yeah, Dean would tap that ass fucking _anywhere_ \- 

_No_ . No he _couldn't_. Not today. Too much work. 

Ignoring the way his cock was defiantly hardening between his legs, Dean cleared his throat. 

"Cas, you _know_ I can't." He was extremely thankful for his voice coming out level. He certainly didn't _feel '_ level'. "Maybe later, but I've got a shit ton of paperwork to do, you know that." 

Cas grasped the book he'd been reaching for, flipping it open and beginning to wander around the study room as his blue eyes flickered cleverly over the page. 

"Well, I suppose you can't help it." Cas shrugged, gaze not once leaving his page, meandering over to the long window seat sat at the corner of the room, against the right wall, "I'll just wait here until you're done." 

And like he'd been born to wind Dean the fuck up, Cas' laid flat out on the lengthy seat, only having to bend his legs a little to fit himself in the snug space. His nose never left the book, and he was completely at ease with lying, in the nude, right next to an uncovered window. Dean swore under his breath, reaching down to press the heel of his hand against his dick, the strangest mix of irritation, frustration and fondness swirling in his gut. 

Cas did this sometimes – actually, no, wrong, he did this _all the fucking time_. Teased like the little shit he was, knowing he'd get away with it. Get what he wanted. But Dean refused this time, yessir. He was _not_ going to drop all his hard work for that man sat on his window seat. That gorgeous, naked man with his gorgeous face buried in a book, looking beautiful with his supple skin bathed in the sunlight streaming in from the clear glass - 

Dean cleared his throat, forcing his gaze back down to his keyboard. And the notepad lying next to it. And the chewed pen next to that. 

None of them seemed very appealing. 

Dean shook himself, picking up the pen between unsteady fingers and continuing the maths sum for...something important. What had he been working out again? 

_Flip_ . 

Dean looked up. Cas had just turned a page in his book. Dean could see the light sheen of saliva on the pink sweep of his soft lips, left over from where he'd just licked his thumb to turn the page. It wasn't hot, no it wasn't, it was _not_ hot at all - 

"Work." He muttered to himself, resiliently looking down, slapping his hand against his thigh in an attempt to bring himself back to the present. Dammit, he'd finish whatever the fuck he'd been doing if it killed him. 

He ignored the dry flip of pages and continued jotting things down, pretending that his husband wasn't less than eight feet away and being extremely good looking. Cas wouldn't win this time, Dean was adamant about that. 

" _Fuck_." 

Dean nearly snapped his pen in half when that one little heated word curled into his ear, a sharp reminder of hot nights between the sheets and panted words breathed upon sweat-damp skin. A jolt traversed the length of his body. He jerked his head up, eyes widening, and when his gaze drifted over to the other man he dropped the pen altogether, a strained kind of squeak escaping his throat as he realised that his precarious stone walls of resistance just crumbled to dust. 

Cas had dropped the book entirely. It lay, forgotten, on the floor as he stretched out on the window seat, knees apart, lean thighs creating a smooth V that lead straight to the centre of the action. One of Cas’ hands cushioned his head whilst his other had deft fingers wrapped loosely around the length of his cock. His whole body was rolling with slow, low-burning grinds, like he was rocking upon his own waves of arousal; his chest and throat were starting to deepen into a blushing flush of pink as he arched into his hand, that bare stretch of pale neck illuminated in the sunlight and oh _fuck_ , he was biting his goddamn _lip_ too. He knew _exactly_ what the fuck he was doing, jerking off on full display. Thank God they weren't on the ground floor, otherwise the neighbours would _definitely_ have something other than the loud rock music to complain about. 

"Oh _fuck_..." Cas hissed, digging his heels into the seat in order to snap his hips up into his hand. There was a thin sheen of sweat coating his body, illuminating every twitch of muscle as he moved and oh _fuck_ , when did Dean start palming his hard-on through his jeans? Fuck fuck _fuck_ \- 

"Dean -!" Cas called out, his eyes screwed shut, losing himself in whatever fantasy he was playing out in his head. Knowing it was about Dean made it even worse. Or hot. Or both. Shit, Dean didn't even _know_. "Fuck - fuck, Dean _please - !_ " 

Dean bit his lip, managing to unzip his pants with one hand, palming his cock through his boxers. Cas was making all these little breathless noises, the same ones he made when he was close, with his fingers knotted into his hair and - _fuck_. Fuck this, work could wait a motherfucking minute. 

He felt like a teenager, standing with one hand still shoved down the front of his pants, but he didn't even care 'cause from this angle he could see _everything._ The way Cas' brows were knitted together, thick black eyelashes dusting his cheekbones, those plush lips agape while his shoulders strained and twitched as he worked himself closer, collarbones shifting restlessly beneath his skin. He was getting to his little 'desperate' stage - where he'd do anything short of killing a man just to come and Dean... Well Dean wanted to use that to his full advantage. 

He sat on the edge of the window seat, right next to the shorter man's hips before snatching up Cas' hand and drawing a whine from his throat. His eyes snapped open, and he glared daggers at Dean. 

"Not fair." He panted, and Dean could've laughed because he looked so _betrayed_. 

"You walked into my study first, angel." He grinned, leaning down to meet those lips. Cas murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'I win' before melting into the kiss, his hands coming up to run through Dean's hair, crying out quietly when Dean reached down to trace the heated skin of the shorter man's cock with the barest touch of his fingertips. Large and steady, Cas' hands moved to fan out across Dean's shoulders, clinging to Dean - using him for balance whilst he rutted up into the loose heat of the taller man's hand. He was getting feverish - desperate - biting at Dean's bottom lip with enthusiasm and tugging at his hair, breathing heavy. He'd already been on the precipice before Dean had stopped him - no wonder he was practically begging already. 

"Oh _shit!_ " Cas threw his head back, eyes fluttering, utter bliss crossing his features, "Fuck, fuck, _Dean_ -" 

Dean smirked, the web of his fingers loosening until there was nothing left for Cas to fuck up into. The other man swore, downright crying out when Dean ran the tip of a single teasing finger up the underside of his cock - just enough to keep him on the very edge. 

"Want more?" Dean asked lowly, leaning down to leave slow-burning kisses down the line of the other man's throat, stubbled skin sliding against his lips, "Wanna come, huh?" 

"Stop teasing," Cas gasped, looking down between their bodies, "Fuck, Dean _please_." 

"I can tease as long as I like, Cas." Dean murmured against Cas' collar bone, "My study, my rules." 

Cas let out a breathy laugh. "Your rules suck." 

Okay, Dean couldn't help laughing at that. His husband had perfect timing, that was for sure. 

"Way to ruin the mood," Dean said fondly, leaning back up to leave a kiss on Cas' foreheads, "Asshat." 

"Assbutt," Cas fired back, and Dean nearly dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

"You know that doesn't even make sense, right?" 

"Yes it does," Cas argued, voice a petulant lilt as he looped his arms around Dean's neck, "You're just too stupid to understand it." 

"Yep. Poor stupid me." Dean reached down, brushing Cas' slick cock again. The shorter man sucked in a breath, never once breaking eye contact. "Guess I'm too stupid to know how to make you come then, hm?" 

Cas bit the inside of his cheek, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure as Dean cupped his balls, pressing lightly down on the smooth skin beneath. Guy liked to shave. Dean didn't stop him. 

"No - no you're not - _fuck!_ " Cas rushed out the last of his sentence, legs spreading as far as they could to give Dean leverage. His knee tapped the window pane, "- you're not _that_ stupid." 

"Are you sure?" Dean questioned, hand smoothing soothingly up Cas' thigh before gripping the shorter man's cock, his thumb running over the precome-covered head, relishing the way the other man groaned at the touch, "'Cause I can be _very_ dense sometimes." 

Cas' talons were digging into Dean's nape, his hips working in little circles, searching out that last bit of friction. The last little touch that'd make him shoot all over Dean's hand. 

"Pretty sure." Cas ground out, voice hard as brimstone as Dean kept working his wrist, slowing the pace so much that it barely existed. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch. 

"'Pretty sure' isn't gonna cut it, Cas -" 

"Oh my _God,_ Dean." Cas growled out, shoving Dean's shoulders. The taller man's back hit the inner wall of the window, and before he could even make a _sound_ , Cas had yanked the taller man’s boxers down to his thighs and pulled his cock loose - and was sucking him off like nobody's damn business. Dean's vision went wobbly for a moment as that wet heat enveloped him. 

" _Fuck._ " Dean's hand tangled in Cas' hair, trying not to fuck Cas' mouth, "Revenge, huh?" 

Cas hummed an incoherent answer around Dean's dick, and the added vibrations made him fucking gasp because holy fuck that felt _amazing_ \- 

"Cas -" Dean rasped, head thumping against the wall, "Cas are we really gonna do this by a _window_ -" 

A light smack landed on the bare skin of Dean's thigh as the shorter man pulled off, the hot tip of his tongue tracing the vein on the underside of Dean's cock, blue eyes flashing as a grin crossed his lips. 

"Do you want to move?" He asked lightly, "Do you _really_ want me to stop sucking your cock -" 

Dean had shoved Cas' mouth back down before he could even finish. Cas rolled his eyes, going back to work, lips forming a tight seal as he swallowed. Dean's thighs trembled, the feeling of Cas' throat muscles undulating and working in that exquisite way - fuck, it was embarrassing as all hell but Dean wasn't gonna last long. Not with this pile of sex crouched over him, with those taut muscles and perfect lips and _God_ , he didn't know if he wanted that mouth on his cock or kissing him. 

Impulse overriding anything else, he grasped Cas' chin, pulling the other man up and clashing their lips together; they could suck him off later, Dean needed the connection that kissing could give right now. Needed it to keep him grounded. Cas caught on quick, sliding onto Dean's lap and kissing him hard, breath harsh as he pulled Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, growling out his appreciation when their cocks slid together and goddamn it was so fucking _hot_. 

" _Cas._ " Dean groaned, hips jutting when the shorter man's hand disappeared between them, tight fist wrapping around their cocks, pumping them slowly, "Fuck baby, you _know_ that's not fair." 

Cas was basically turning pink, flushed from his throat all the way to his thighs (and probably his ass too). Which Dean found adorable. A strained kind of smirk crossed Cas' his features. 

"You doing so much work isn't fair." He panted, squeezing slightly. Both of them groaned; met in another messy kiss. 

"But I gotta do it, you know that," Dean breathed against Cas' lips, "Company can't run itself -" 

"It can for half an hour." Cas was working up to a frustrated pace now, their hips snapping in time with each other. In hindsight, it was kind of hilarious \- they were essentially having a _marital discussion_ whilst Cas jacked them off. "I don't see why you have to stay holed up in here on a _Saturday afternoon_." 

"I don't see why _you_ have to come in _here_ with that teasing ass of yours when you _know_ I can't spend my time fucking it." Dean smirked back. Cas glared, his hand squeezing Dean's cock and fisting the taller man's hair, tugging him forwards for a rougher kiss – one filled with the hard push of frustration and the static of need sizzling over the hairs on their forearms. 

"You could fuck it if you took a _break_." Cas hissed into the kiss, groaning when Dean's hands flittered up his back and scraped his nails down that smooth plane of pale, pristine skin. "Fifteen minutes won't _kill_ you." 

Dean would've rolled his eyes had Cas not ducked his head to nip at the soft spot of his jugular – his weakness. Some unearthly noise rumbled in his throat, head thudding back against the wall as fire ate up the inside of his eyelids, swearing his way through it. In retaliation, he let a finger slip down the crease of Cas' ass, swept his other hand down the tense stretch of Cas’ abdomen, curling a hand around the other man’s dick and savouring the outright fucking _whimper_ he received as Cas locked up against him, a cage of shaking muscles and want as he came. Staining the front of Dean’s slacks as he did so, mind you. 

"If you keep bitin' me like that, it might." He gruffed, head still spinning. Cas chuffed out an exhausted laugh, and Dean joined right along with him, nudging Cas' cheek with his nose to catch those blue eyes. 

"We're idiots." Cas grumbled, still grinding lazily on Dean's cock. The sensation was _maddening_ , and it was sickening to know that Dean loved this idiot in his lap with all his damn heart. 

"Yeah," Dean kissed Cas again, strangely chaste considering they literally were stained with each other’s come. Sex was gross. "I know." 

Cas fingers were toying with the hem of Dean's shirt, biting the inside of his cheek, contemplating. "Why Sandover ever employed an idiot like _you_ , Mr Winchester, I'll never know." 

Dean reeled back, mock offense adorning his face, "You'll pay for _that_ insult, _Mr Winchester._ " He retorted, a little thrill traveling down his spine. It was odd, to know Cas shared his last name now - but dear _God_ , did it make Dean feel wanted. Cas was trying not to grin, a twinkle in his eyes and holy fuck, Dean felt like he was friggin' _floating_. 

"Lie back." Dean said, quiet. Cas raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He leant backwards, tugging Dean's tee off as he went. He fell back on the window seat with his legs spread, hands folded behind his head, sunlight falling on him, making him glow in the lull of the afternoon as he stared at Dean, blue eyes solid. 

"You're beautiful like this, you know that?" He ignored Cas' indignant huff, as well as the way he averted his eyes, blushing. Dean's hands smoothed up his husband's thighs, palms flat, touch almost reverent as he crouched down. "I'm serious Cas - you're fucking _gorgeous_." 

Cas shoved his shoulder lightly, eyes raking Dean's bare chest. "You should see my point of view." 

Dean shook his head, beginning to kiss his way up the innerside of Cas' thigh, “Nahh. You’re all I need to see.” 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas said in a breathless mockery of someone overwhelmed, “I do so love it when you get all _saccharine_ on me _._ ” 

Laughing like the idiot he was, Dean smoothed his way up Cas’ torso, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in the warm pocket of air there – it was sweat and skin, combined with the familiar scent of heated faux leather from the window seat. He let out a breath, let himself fall to his husband’s will. Surrender, he’d learnt, was easy with Cas once he let himself do it. 

Arms, strong and trusting, looped around the span of his back. 

“Don’t ever stop doing it, okay?” he heard Cas ask of him, the humouring lilt of his voice gone, replaced by a soft, vulnerable sincerity that struck Dean right down to his very fibres. 

“Promise.” He murmured, “Now are you gonna let me work or am I really gonna have to fuck you on my desk?” 

Castiel’s eyes lit up. And, two hours later, Dean sighed. 

‘Cause now he had to buy a new desk. 


End file.
